


Graveside Confessions

by Takada_Saiko



Series: Fallen [8]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: 2.08 episode tag, Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 02:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takada_Saiko/pseuds/Takada_Saiko
Summary: Bobo wakes up after Wynonna's near death experience and makes a detour to Willa's grave.





	Graveside Confessions

**Graveside Confessions**

 

The cold was the first thing he noticed. From fire burning every inch of his skin, the flames eating at him from the outside in and then the inside out, and then suddenly his lungs were frozen so that he could barely draw a breath in. The change was sudden and jolting, leaving him attempting to gasp and finding he couldn't.

Then it struck him. Snow. He was buried under the snow.

Bobo sat up, a deep growl escaping him as the snow fell away and the Ghost River Triangle came into view. He was back.

He sat there for a long moment, his mind racing with the rush of emotions that always accompanied a return from hell. There was the confusion, but that was waning now. The rage was taking its place, aimed at everything and nothing all at once. Betrayal, pain, suffering, and all because he'd tried to do the right thing once. The wound Wyatt left in him so many years before seemed to fester with each trip down south. It burned into him like hell's fires so that he could almost feel the wound itself that had done him in. The curse had some to do with it. Revenants were made to hunt down and be driven to destroy the Earp line. It was a fight to keep ahold of himself every time, to retain a choice. He'd won each time he'd come back and he just had to focus to regain control. It was a process, steps to bring himself around to the moments before the last Heir had killed him. Sitting in the snow he counted back, the memories replaying and it grounded him in the here and now.

He remembered Wynonna Earp waiting at the line. An act of mercy. There had been something so grimly stubborn in her expression that as he'd stood there, feeling the burn of the curse that wouldn't allow him to leave in one piece, he could have sworn he'd seen Wyatt in her eyes.

Then it hit him. The why, and his thoughts were overtaken by a different gunshot entirely and he leaned forward, bent over his knees and a name tumbled from his frozen lips.

 _Willa_.

He could hear her screams, her angry voice as she shouted at Wynonna. He hadn't been able to help her. He had been laid out on the snow, the blast breaking bones and tearing through him to leave him limp and useless to help her. He'd tried. He had wanted nothing more than their freedom in that moment.

Bobo groaned, feeling stiff as he shifted, the cold reach deep now that he'd just sat there for so long. He couldn't just stay there though. There were things to do. There were always things to do, especially upon a return. Wynonna must have been dead, a new Heir coming to age. He wondered just how long had passed this time.

Slowly, with more grunting and grumbling than usual, he picked himself up off the ground, dusting his long coat off as best he could. At least that had returned with him.

He moved slowly towards Purgatory, his steps heavy. The Revenants that had been with him at Shorty's would have likely migrated back to the trailer park. They'd felt safer there, even if it hadn't been true. There was no telling what chaos they'd brought to Purgatory in his absence and he needed to regain control as quickly as possible.

His feet didn't take him to the trailer park though, no matter how much he knew that they should. Instead they sent him in the opposite direction, taking back paths to avoid prying eyes. No one knew he was there, and this might be the only chance he got at some privacy.

The cemetery was quiet in the morning hours. There were no funerals being held and if families were visiting gravesite they weren't anywhere near the one he was aiming for.

Fresh snow was piled on top of the stone, but the front had been swept off as if someone had been there recently. Blue eyes surveyed the area one last time before Bobo squatted down on his heels, his forearms resting on his bent knees. The headstone had been there for years, but now she was really gone.

He wasn't sure he really knew how to mourn anymore. Was he supposed to talk to her? Say goodbye and beg her forgiveness? Wonder if she would beg his if their roles were reversed?

Bobo blinked hard, his vision blurring a little as he stared at her name. "It wasn't supposed to turn out this way," he whispered, his voice rough and pained. "I was gonna save you. I was gonna save us both."

Willa didn't answer him. He doubted that they'd even buried her there. The Old One had had ahold of her, feeding off the darkness and the anger and the bitterness that she'd kept with her so long. He couldn't even find it in himself to hate Wynonna for what she'd done. It had been a mercy, just as the shot that had dragged him back to hell. He'd asked her if she'd loved her sister, but it had been a cruelty born out of the bitter pain he'd been in. He knew the answer. He just had needed someone to hurt as badly as he had in that moment.

Somehow, though, speaking to the unresponsive stone with his lover's name on it made him feel…. something. It wasn't better, but it made him feel something. Something was better than the aching numbness that threatened to eat him alive now.

"I heard you," he confessed softly, his eyes slipping closed. "What you said to Wynonna about going it alone." He wasn't sure how he felt about it. It was one more betrayal. One more Earp that had put the knife deep in his back and twisted it. He had to wonder what made him so leavable to this family…. and why the hell he kept coming back to them. Always back to them in some way or another. He hated Wyatt, but he loved him. He blamed Wyatt, but he missed him. Love and hate, betrayal and loyalty. It was complicated and messy, and it hurt either way. He reckoned it'd be the same way with Willa. It was never simple with an Earp.

Blue eyes drifted open again and Bobo felt a rare tear escape as he reached a trembling hand to his lips and then to the stone. "For what it's worth," he breathed, "I'm sorry."

He waited a long moment, but only silence followed. He knew it would. People like him didn't get closure, just another gaping hole in whatever was left of his soul.

Bobo sniffed, finally releasing his grip on the gravestone and he stood slowly. Things needed to be done. He had let himself be distracted from his original goal long enough. She couldn't hear him anyway.

He turned, ready to start the trek across town to handle whatever idiots had gathered at the trailer park, when there was a rush through the air, words whispered just out of range for him to hear, but he felt them wrap around him, locking him in and tying him down.

When blue eyes opened again he was on a padded floor, flat on his back and staring at a padded ceiling, his arms tied down to his chest. Bobo shifted, trying to pull free, but found it fastened snugly against him. Everything was wrong. Everything, and he wasn't quite sure why.

* * *

Notes: As many of you know, I have many complicated feelings about Bobo and Willa and I'm still trying to shift through them all. Really, it boils down to that it breaks my heart. I feel like, at least in the end, Bobo loved Willa more than she loved him. I'm not sure if it was always that way or if the darkness she was fighting inside and out finally just consumed. I lean towards the latter since we saw that Juan Carlos approached Bobo (a demon) over Willa (a human) to try to talk them out of their plans for going through the gate. He thought he had a better chance at appealing to Robert's goodness than Willa's, and I think that says a lot about just how far Willa had gone at that point and that Bobo didn't see it.

I would love for Bobo to get some form of closure on some things before the show eventually (many MANY years from now, I hope) ends. I feel like right now, on top of the darkness that he has to deal with due to the curse, he has so many open emotional wounds. Can someone just give the man a hug?

As always, I love feedback, and this one kind of made me want to cry writing it. I'd love to know your thoughts if you have any.


End file.
